


森之館

by silentalice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Implied Mpreg, M/M, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice
Summary: 請各位自Chapter尋找Chapter  01開始閱讀嚴禁未經本人許可之轉載、重製、刪改編輯等行為。
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	森之館

盜文者和設立盜文網站的都不得好死，直系親屬一起倒霉一百年。


End file.
